You're Breaking My Heart
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Tosh loved Owen, but he always managed to break her heart. This is my tribute to Toshiko Sato.


** You're Breaking My Heart**

**Hey everyone, this is my first Torchwood fic but I just got done watching the season finale of Season 2 and I've been crying for about ten minutes now because Tosh is dead. I mean I don't really like Owen so I've no problem with him being dead but Tosh was one of my favorite characters next to Ianto. So um this is a tribute to her and her love for Owen.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Torchwood, if I did believe me Tosh would be alive.**

She'd been in love with him since he first started at Torchwood. He was amazing and wonderful in her eyesight where as he was annoying and mean in everyone elses. He ignored her yes, but that didn't stop Tosh from talking to him. No she spent a lot of her time talking to Owen, even when his responses were sarcastic and sometimes cruel. And she never told him, that he was breaking her heart.

Jack told her it was no use. That Owen would only ever be the kind of person who you slept with. He'd never have a serious relationship. Tosh knew that, but what was the harm in trying? Even if they would never be together she could still try. He may not have noticed her but Tosh was just happy that he talked to her. He never found out he was breaking her heart.

And so for the longest time Tosh longed for Owen to maybe one day see that she loved him more than anything in the world. She wanted him to hold her close and kiss her lips and tell her that he loved her as much as she loved him. But that day never came and Tosh learned to store her emotions away some place deep inside herself so she could focus on her work. Owen was a team member and she had to get that drilled into her head. It didn't matter whether or not he was breaking her heart.

Tosh watched as Owen started a sort of relationship with the new girl Suzie but she didn't say anything. All that matter was that he was happy and Owen seemed happy. He was sleeping with a hot girl that was smart too, what could be better? Toshiko put on her fake smile and just on with her work. Sometimes, late at night, she'd talk to Ianto about it. He was a good listener and gave good advice, he told her that she couldn't spend her entire life waiting for Owen to notice her. She couldn't continue to let him break her heart.

When Gwen arrived and they had to kill Suzie, Tosh knew that Gwen was going to be the one to start sleeping with Owen next. She was the new girl and new things seemed to excite Owen. Tosh wondered if she would have arrived after Owen, instead of before Owen would he have tried to sleep with her as well? Tosh didn't have a problem with Owen and Gwen though, she'd stored her feelings away. She ignored them now, didn't let them get in the way of what was important. Saving the world from all the aliens. Jack and Ianto were still there for her though, they still gave her good advice and listened to her when she needed to talk. And Owen was still breaking her heart.

It was weird when Martha came. Toshiko thought it was going to be just like when Gwen and Suzie arrived. But it wasn't. Martha didn't like Owen like that, she was the first. Owen wasn't too happy about that though and even if they did do something together, Jack probably would have killed him. He was very protective of Martha for some reason. And Tosh didn't know why she did it but she asked Owen out on a date. Then to her surprise he said yes and seemed liked everything was started to change. Owen wasn't breaking her heart anymore.

But he did, Owen got shot and died. Tosh couldn't believe it, he was actually dead. Or at least he was until Jack brought him back to life. Even then it was only supposed to be for a minute but Owen stayed living. He didn't die once Jack removed the glove from behind his head. He was like Suzie except this time he didn't need to suck the life from anyone else to stay alive. Although he wasn't alive really, he couldn't feel anything, if a bone got broken or his skin got cut it wouldn't heal. Tosh had tried to make the best of it though, she tried to keep him company while Martha searched for a way to fix him. But Tosh supposed that she'd made him angry because he yelled at her and broken one of his fingers. And as he ran from his apartment Tosh gave a sad sigh, he was back to breaking her heart.

When they got blown up in the building by Captain John Hart, the only thing Tosh could think about was Owen. If he got seriously hurt like a leg bent backwards or an arm twisted a different direction then he'd never heal. Tosh was buried under a huge slab of concrete and it was pressing down on her and her newly broken arm. She was both terrifed and relieved. Terrified because she wasn't so sure if she was ready to die just yet. But relieved because if she did die then Owen would finally stop breaking her heart.

Captain John Hart was determined to kill them. Or so everyone thought, but it turned out to be Grey. Jack's brother that wanted them all dead because he blamed Jack for everything that happened to him. Tosh had been trying to help Owen when she felt it. Searing, burning pain in her stomach, the type that her freeze completely. Looking down she saw the blood and didn't know whether to panic or not. Grey had shot her, he got her right in the stomach too. A place that most people usually died after they got in. But Tosh wasn't about to give up yet, she still had to help Owen. So she ignored the pain and crawled down to the doctor's pit that Owen had. The place where her radio that connected her to Owen had been thrown. As she talked to him, Tosh tried to find a pain killer but it didn't seem to help. Owen asked her if she'd gotten hurt and she lied and said no. She didn't need him worrying about her at the moment. Tosh had actually started to believe that everything was going to be alright when there was a power surge and the doors locked Owen into the room that was soon going to be contaminated. And he freaked, he screamed and yelled and then demanded to know what good reason she had for him to stop. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Tosh could only think of one thing to say,

"Because you're breaking my heart."

It was then that she knew she was going to die. Owen was going to die as well and what was the point of living without him? Jack and Gwen got to her but Toshiko had already given up. She was ready to die and she told this to Jack with a simple smile. And if he had of asked her why, Tosh would have answered truthfully.

Because the man she loved had broken her heart.

**Right, well I hope you guys liked it. Yes it's short but I just needed to write something for Tosh because she was a great character and they shouldn't have killed her. I am going to miss her a lot.**

**Danyi**


End file.
